


where St. Francis tamed the wolves

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Infinite Bad (Podcast), The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Backstory, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: look how many teethyou have—the better to swallow the sky





	where St. Francis tamed the wolves

_Men are just idiots, or at least most of them are,_ her grandmother used to tell her all the time. _They might act like they know what they’re doing, but the next thing you know, they’ve jumped off the boat towards their almost certain death._

To be fair, she knew that most of Cornelia’s tales were substantially true, if more than a little embellished in places. After all, her mother had been there too at the time, as well as her honorary aunt and uncle; between the four of them, they had given her multiple accounts of their time at Drakelow Hall, as well as their subsequent adventures in Egypt and Hong Kong. And while her mother was not the kind of woman who boasted about her own accomplishments and skills, Suki had long learnt to read between the lines, and knew just how much every other member of her odd little family owed their life to the surly, slightly problematic teenager Joy had been back then.

Ever since she could remember, her mother had been her role model, and all she wanted to be when she grew up. She was a strong, independent woman, who could drive herself around and handle her own weapons; and she had been nothing but supportive when her own daughter had decided to follow in her footsteps, much to Sebastian’s confusion and Dorothy’s apprehension.

Suki also shared her grandmother’s fascination with the occult, and that was the reason why she would be forever grateful that Cornelia had decided to introduce her to one of her numerous acquaintances at a party, who in turn had been more than happy to suggest she took up the position as her son’s secretary, and handler. Sir Maxwell House might be a scatterbrain and an idiot in the eye of the general public, but beneath his quirks and his eccentric behaviour he was smarter than most people gave him credit for, including his own mother.

After all, he had managed to pick two men as diverse as Roy Steel and Lorrimer Chesterfield, and get them to combine their different skill sets for one much too often neglected cause – fighting monsters, and preventing the forces of evil from taking over the world. And heaven knew how after all the terrible and disturbing events her entire family had witnessed with their own eyes, that was a much more urgent plight than the men and women in the street would ever believe.


End file.
